ELFEN LIED : la suite d'une fin
by aichalou
Summary: Slt. mon histoire raconte la suite de la série (c donc plus compréhensible quand on la vu) voici mon tout premier chapitre. j'espere qu'il va vous plaire.


**Elfen Lied**

**

* * *

Après que Kota, Yuka, Mayu et Nana se soient mis à table. Le chien aboiya, quelqu'un se trouvait à la porte.**

**Kota : - Qui cela peut-il être ?**

**Yuka : - Nous n'attendons personne.**

**Kota se diriga vers la porte d'entrée du jardin, soudainement l'horloge se mis à sonner midi. (dans la série cette horloge n'a jamais marchée, Nyu l'a même démontée puis remontée) **

**Kota : "bizarre, elle n'a jamais marché "**

** Kota vit l'ombre de la personne derrière la porte. (une ombre qui fait penser à Nyu) Kota ouvra à l'inconnue. Ce n'était pas Nyu mais l'assistante du professeur Kakuzawa. Elle se tenait seule devant la porte ouverte et sourit à Kota. Un sourire étrangement gentil pensa Kota. Kota se rappela la fois où il avait rencontrée cette personne. Le professeur Kakuzawa avait prétexté connaître le frère de Nyu et avait pris en charge la jeune fille. Cependant, Kota ne crut pas a cette histoire et retourna à l'université pour parler au professeur. C'est ce soir la que Kota rencontra cette assistante. Elle le conduit au sous sol où devait se trouver le professeur et Nyu. Lorsqu'ils arrivirent au sous sol, ils découvrirent ensemble le corps de Kakuzawa décapité. Sa tête se tenait à coté du pied de la jeune femme. La langue d****u professeur ressortait de sa bouche , ses yeux étaient levés vers le ciel. Le plus étrange c'est qu'il n'avait plus de cheveux et des cornes dépassait de son crane. "Je vais m'en occupé, lui dit-elle à ce moment la, rentre chez toi". Bouleversé par cette apparition et inquiet pour Nyu, Kota fit ce qu'elle dit. En rentrant chez lui Kota retrouva Nyu qui s'était apparament enfuie du laboratoire souterrain. Il n'avait jamais revu cette femme depuis ce soir la. Elle était sale, elle semblait ne par s'être lavée depuis plusieurs jours. Le reflet du soleil dans ses lunettes cachait ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air terrifiant. **

**"Bonjour, dit Kota maladroitement, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**Elle se pencha pour saluer et on pu voir ces yeux, ce qui la rendi beacoup moins terrifiante.**

**-Bonjour. Kota? C'est ça ? Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je dois vous avertir de quelque chose...**

**Yuka : - KOTA ! ( voyant la femme à l'entrée) Qui est-ce? (à la jeune femme) Bonjour**

**Kota : - Entrez.**

**Yuka : - Nous étions en train de déjeuner. Nous avons suffisament à manger. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?**

**- Non, non, je vous remercie ... RRRRrrrrr (son ventre gargouille bruyamment) Euh ...**

**Yuka : - Venez c'est par là !**

**Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où Mayu et Nana continuaient de déjeuner.**

**Nana : - C'est bon ! C'est bon ! C'est trop bon ! Je ne veux pas m'arrêter d'en manger.**

**Mayu : - Ne manges pas trop vite ! Si tu continues comme ça tu vas t'étouffer.**

**Nana : - ... (elle s'étouffe) ...**

**Mayu : - Nana ! Nana ! (elle est vraiment inquiète et lui tapa sur le dos) Ca va ? Nana ?**

**Nana : - (reprenant son souffle) Merci. C'est délicieux mais je crois que je vais manger plus lentement maintenant (voyant le professeur à lunette) Hein ?**

**Yuka : - Voyons Nana, soit polie ! Cette personne va déjeuner avec nous.**

**Mayu : - ... ? ...**

**Nana : - ... ? ...**

**Kota : - Qui a t il ? pourquoi faites vous ces têtes ?**

**Nana : - C'est que ...**

**Mayu : - ... Nana a tout mangé !**

**Nana : - tu n'était pas obligée de le dire comme ca! En plus, je me suis donnée vraiment du mal pour faire ce plat ! c'était trop délicieux ! ( a kota et yuka ) désolé, je suis désolé ! c'était trop bon.**

**Mayu : - je n'ai presque pas touché à mon bol. si vous en voulez vous pouvez le prendre.**

**Kota : - Non mayu ! il faut que tu manges.**

**Yuka : - moi je n'y ai pas touché. prenez le.**

**- merci beaucoup. je moeur de faim.**

**Nana : -yuka tu vas avoir faim je vais en refaire comme ca, nous pourrons tous en manger de ce délicieu repas !**

**Yuka : -ca ira nana. va pluto nourrir le chien.**

**Mayu - je ferais bien de l'accompagner sinon elle va trop lui en donner **

**Nana - je peux me débrouiller**

**Mayu - j'aime bien te taquiner car tu te vexe facilement.**

**Le bol de Nyu était resté symboliquement sur la table. Alor yuka alla en chercher un autre à la cuisine. Kota et l'assistante restèrent seuls dans la pièce.**

**Kota : - a propos de ce qui c'est passé l'autre fois dans le sous sol de l'uni...**

**- C'est pour ca que je suis ici!**

**Kota : comment ca ?**

**- En effet apres que vous soyez partie. j'ai eu l'obligation d'appeler certaines personnes...**

**- Vous n'avez pas appelez la police ?**

**-Il se trouve que le pere du professeur Kakuzawa est le directeur d'un centre de recherche secret. c'est leur équipe qui s'est chargée de l'enquête apres mon appel. M. Kakuzawa m'a par la suite contacté car l'on a trouvé des traces de votre ADN et il m'a demandé de vous retrouver sans quoi il me tuerait . Je ne lui ai cependant pas dit que je vous avait identifié.**

**- Mais en quoi je peux l'aider ? je n'ai pas vu l'assassin et moi je ne connaissais pas du tout le professeur.**

**-Non, mais vous connaissez son assassin : Lucy.**

** -Lucy ! **

**"Nyu"pensa t il  
**

**- Tenez voici de quoi manger. **

**Yuka était revenue dans la piece.**

**-Je vous remercie. Je vais y aller. Kota je vous recontacterais.**

**Et elle s'en alla**

**Yuka - qu'est ce qu'elle te voulais?**

**Kota - rien elle voulais me parler du professeur Kakuzawa.**

**Yuka - ah je vois . ils se connaissaient. tu te souviens comme il était étrange ce professeur. Il s'en était pris a Nyu tu t'en rapelle? tu ne m'a pas raconté ce qui c'étais passé ce soir la tellement tu t'étais inquiété pour Nyu.****  
**

**Kota - c'est vrai. ce serait trop compliqué de t'expliquer "je ne veux pas que yuka soit impliquée dans cette histoire, mieu vaut ne rien lui dire. cela pourrait la mettre en danger"Ne t'inquiete pas ce soir la Nyu s'est enfuie de l'université et je l'ai retrouvé lorsque je suis rentré a la maison.**

**Yuka - tu me rassure. On raconte que le professeur est mort. Mais on ne connait pas les détails.****.J'avoue que la venue de cette femme m'inquietait**** la cause de son déces est un mystere pour les étudiants et j'avais peur que tu sache quelque chose. **

**"ainsi c'est nyu ou pluto lucy qui l'a tué" **

**( nyu et lucy sont la meme personne : nyu est la gentille un peu bete et drole comme nana et lucy est le coté méchant qui tue les humains )**

**Yuka - Kota ! tu m'écoutes ?**

**Kota - Dslé tu disais ?**

**Yuka - Kota ...

* * *

**

**_FIN DE LA SCENE_  
**

**  
**


End file.
